Guantes
by CamiWriter
Summary: Un pequeño incidente hace que Bones y Spock empiecen a sentir algo entre si... ¿Podrá ser evitado? O ¿Deberá de florecer? Spones :)
Spones (One-Shot) Es mi primer fic Spones (Spock/Bones) espero les guste ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Gene Roddenberry. Solo hago esto por diversión :3 (Dedicado a AriSilverStar, quien me pidió un Spones y luego te daré un McKirk ;) ) espero lo disfruten.

* * *

El médico en jefe de la USS Enterprise se encontraba en un gran dilema. No sabía si replicar filete o pollo. Así que con un suspiro, tomo su bandeja y replicó pescado...

Buscó con la mirada hasta hallar una mesa vacía y se aproximó a ella. Comenzó con su almuerzo, mientras dejaba su mente vagar libre. Pensó en el trabajo, muchos de ingeniería habían recurrido a la enfermería por cosas tan absurdas como cortadas de papel. Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Después de almorzar, pensó, debía de realizar el chequeo mensual a los altos mandos y no pudo evitar recordar aquel rubor verde...

\- Hey, hola Bones - Nada mas ni nada menos que Jim Kirk se había acercado y dejado caer en el asiento al lado del médico. Este respondió con un leve gruñido y siguió con su comida. Cosa que se vio interrumpida por el parloteo de su amigo, quien luego lo enfrascó en una conversación sobre la última misión que realizaron. Nada nuevo, de hecho, bajaron a un planeta, exploraron, los atacaron, se defendieron y un guardia murió.

\- Buenas tardes, doctor, capitán. -una neutra y monótona voz los interrumpió. El primer oficial se sentó frente a los aludidos con su propio almuerzo.

\- Hola, señor Spock - sonrío Kirk.

\- Duende. - Fue el saludo de McCoy con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Este levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que el doctor le llamara así. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, en cierta forma le agradaba.

\- Bones, según leí en el reporte que me enviaste, hoy toca revisión médica a los altos mandos, ¿Eh? - preguntó Jim, a lo que McCoy respondió con un asentimiento.

El doctor no pudo evitar fijarse en el leve tinte verde en las orejas del vulcano ante la mención de la revisión médica.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo el rubio, devolviéndolo a la realidad - ¿A qué hora?

\- Las 1800 - soltó McCoy. Terminó su almuerzo y se levantó con bandeja en manos. - Los espero a ambos allí. No me hagan tener que ir al puente y sacarlos a patadas.

-Oh, vamos Bones - el rubio hizo una mueca - sólo fue una vez. Y en mi defensa, se me había olvidado la hora del examen y pensaba ir tan pronto terminara el turno en el puente.

\- Por el amor de Dios, Jim - Bones negó con la cabeza - debes anotarlo o buscar algo que te recuerde esas cosas, que soy tu doctor, no una maldita alarma.

Jim sólo rió y le prometió que iría. Sin embargo, debía asegurarse...

\- Duende - dijo McCoy - Por favor, si este niño no sale del puente a las 1800 directo a enfermería, arrástralo si puedes, pero haz que llegue.

El vulcano enarcó de nuevo una ceja y asintió.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -dijo el rubio indignado - ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos forman alianzas en mi contra?

Ninguno respondió, solo se dirigieron una mirada.

\- Los espero allí. - dijo Bones. Y se fue directo a sus dominios.

Debía controlarse, esta vez no podía suceder de nuevo.

La tarde pasó volando, sumergido entre informes y Padds de contenidos médicos.

\- Doctor. - elevó la vista y pudo distinguir la alta figura de Spock, con un muy molesto James Kirk siendo agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

\- Esto es un condenado motín - bufó el rubio.

\- Espera, espera - Se levantó de su escritorio y se plantó frente a ellos. - ¿De verdad lo trajiste arrastrando? - le pregunto al vulcano, quien a su vez asintió.

McCoy solo pudo reír. A veces el vulcano se tomaba todo tan literal. Al menos no tendría que ir a buscar a Jim al puente.

\- De acuerdo, creo que ya puedes soltarlo - dijo, cogiendo una Hypospray de su escritorio - si intenta escapar, lo sedamos.

Jim hizo una mueca de horrorizado y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- No Bones, me portaré bien - dijo rápidamente.

\- Bien - sonrió de lado, luego se dirigió al primer oficial. - Puedes esperar afuera, duende. Ahora te llamo.

Este asintió y se fue. Y McCoy se quedo inútilmente mirando la puerta cerrada.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? - fue la voz de Jim quien lo sacó de las nubes, de nuevo.

\- ¿Decirle qué? - _eso, negarlo todo._ Pensó.

Jim le lanzó una mirada condescendiente. Una mirada que decía _"Sabes de que hablo, idiota"_

Sabía que Jim lo descubriría, pues no en vano era su mejor amigo.

Soltó un suspiro y procedió con,su tricorder.

\- No voy a decirle nada. - zanjó el castaño un poco mas brusco de lo que hubiese querido.

\- Deberías - dijo el rubio, mientras se recostaba en una camilla. - he visto como ambos se miran, sus constantes peleas sobre lo lógico y lo ilógico y también he notado el leve rubor verde que sale en sus orejas cuando estás alrededor.

Enumeró este, mientras Bones se quedó estático con tricorder en su pecho. ¿De verdad, era él tan obvio?

\- ¿Tu crees? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Absolutamente, amigo mío - le sonrió el rubio. Luego se levantó y volvió a colocarse la camisa dorada por sobre la negra. Se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Y se retiró. Casi al instante, el vulcano entraba por la puerta y Bones recordó el incidente, por lo que se colocó inmediatamente unos guantes de látex.

Fue en el ultimo examen médico, cuando McCoy accidentalmente rozó la mano del vulcano, quien la retiró como si le hubiera quemado y fue la primera vez que el doctor lo vio. El rubor verde intenso que se coló en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas. Ambos se habían mirado y sin saber que decir. Spock se sujetaba contra el pecho la mano tocada y la de Bones estaba estática donde la había dejado. Gracias a Dios, la enfermera Chapel había decidido entrar en el despacho del doctor para entregarle unos Padds y así el primer oficial se retiró. McCoy jamas había visto un rubor como aquel, pero estaba seguro que le había gustado. Y mucho. No podía sacarse esas mejillas sonverdeadas de su mente. Un tonto incidente. Un beso vulcano accidental. Que desencadenó sentimientos encontrados en ambos.

Tras colocarse bien los guantes, le indicó a Spock que se quitara la camisa azul y se quedara en la negra. Este obedeció en silencio. No habían cruzado una sola mirada desde que el vulcano entró.

Tomó su tricorder y comenzó a pasarlo sobre el pecho de Spock.

Su corazón estaba latiendo como el de un colibrí, cosa normal. Su presión arterial era casi inexistente, cosa normal.

\- Bueno - carraspeó McCoy - estas en perfectas condiciones, duende. Puedes levantarte.

Spock se paró y se acercó al doctor.

\- Leonard, quisiera hablar contigo.

Bones levantó la mirada del padd y la fijó en el vulcano con sorpresa. Primero, le dijo Leonard, en vez de Doctor McCoy, segundo, en su voz se detectó algo... ¿Nerviosismo? Y tercero y mas importante.

Ese rubor verde.

\- lo que quieras, Spock - murmuró. _Contrólate, Leonard Horatio McCoy._

\- Quisiera preguntarle la razón de los guantes.

Atónito, decidió responder.

\- Pues... Verás duende, yo...

 _¡Tu no titubeas!_

Suspiró con la cabeza gacha.

\- Por el incidente de la última vez - dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Tanto te molestó? - preguntó el vulcano.

\- No... ¿Y a ti?

Spock se acercó más y tomó la mano derecha enguantada del doctor, quien lo miró perplejo. Con delicadeza, sacó el guante de su mano y procedió a unir sus dedos índice y corazón.

\- A mi no me molestó, de hecho. - fue la voz suave del vulcano la que logró que Bones tirara por la borda el control y cogiéndole de la nuca, lo besó.

Fuerte y con pasión, luego sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio y parecía que hubiesen sido horas.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió y ambos con asombro, casi que saltaron lejos de donde estaban.

En la puerta, había un Jim Kirk con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ya era hora - dijo adentrándose en el despacho.

\- Maldición, ¿Que quieres Jim? - por fin McCoy había recuperado el habla.

\- Es que había olvidado mi padd - dijo con simpleza el rubio, cogiendo el artilugio del escritorio y sonriendo maliciosamente a su amigo.

-¡Idiota! - McCoy, con un gruñido, amenazó al rubio de llenarle de hypos si volvía a entrar a su despacho sin tocar la puerta.

\- Oye, no es mi culpa que uses tus dominios como motel. - le dijo el rubio, tras lo cual McCoy, en efecto, agarró una hypo y se dispuso a perseguir al rubio y hacerle pagar.

Spock observó todo el intercambio con una leve sonrisa.

Vaya, cuánto quería a ese ilógico hombre.

* * *

Bueno, la inspiración es rara xD no puedo creer aun que hayan sido mas de mil palabras xD y llega la inspiración a las dos de la mañana... Dos de la mañana!

en fin, ¿Merece, este no tan pequeño One-Shot, algún review?


End file.
